This proposed project involves two basic parts. The objective of the first part is to describe the detailed growth and remodeling processes in all the skeletal elements of the craniofacial complex in the human fetus. This is a direct sequel to the applicant's previous studies in which the growth and remodeling processes of the postnatal facial and cranial bones were described. The proposed research project also includes a study of remodeling processes in the facial and cranial bones during advanced age and in the edentulous face. The second part deals with a determination of the same kind of morphologic and morphogenic information described above but utilizing serial headfilms rather than histologic and implant studies of actual bones. A special method, the "counterpart-comparison" procedure, has been developed making such analyses possible. The second part thus compliments the first and provides a means by which meaningful morphologic and developmental information dealing with the underlying basis for normal facial structure, malocclusions, and facial dysplasias can be derived from individual living children and adults. Routine cephalometric methods and comparisons with population standards are not used. This procedure has been specially designed so that it utilizes (1) the individual's own anatomical and developmental characteristics and (2) the direct activities of major craniofacial growth sites rather than conventional cephalometric planes and angles, which are not appropriate for this kind of study. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Enlow, D. H., and M. Azuma: Functional growth boundaries in the human and mammalian face. Birth Defects: Original Article Series, XI:7, 271-230, National Foundation, 1975. Mauser, C., D. H. Enlow, et al.: A study of the prenatal growth of the human face and cranium. In: Determinants of Mandibular Form and Growth. Monograph No. 4, Center for Human Growth and Development, the University of Michigan, 243-275, 1975.